


I Gave You My Heart

by capsheadquaters



Series: I Gave You My Heart [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Actors - Fandom, Avengers, Marvel, Marvel RPF, avengers rpf
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsheadquaters/pseuds/capsheadquaters
Summary: Summary: Sebastian Stan and long time girlfriend Y/N YL/N were meant to be. But on day, a sex tape is leaked and Y/N leaves Sebastian. As an up-and-coming actress, she decides to never get with a man like him ever again. But fate always has a different plan.Warnings: Angst, Drama, Lies, CheatingPairings: Chris Evans x Reader (BF), Sebastian Stan x EXReader, Sebastian Stan x Lisa Jones (OC)
Relationships: Chris Evans & Reader, Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans x reader - Relationship, Chris Evans/Reader, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan & Reader, Sebastian Stan (Actor) & Reader, Sebastian Stan (Actor)/Reader, Sebastian Stan x reader, Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: I Gave You My Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644010
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

I walked up the stairs to my apartment, taking two at a time. My bag was thrown harshly on my shoulder, knocking the wall every so often with my turns. My makeup was ruined, my clothes hazardly threw on. I was running and the sad part is I couldn’t comprehend why. No scratch that, I couldn’t understand why the man I loved with all my heart shattered it like it was nothing. Once I got to my door I slammed the keys in, trying and failing to open the door. I could hear him calling for me, coming to me and i just wanted to be in the safety of my apartment. I managed to get the door opened right when he came down the hall. I gave him one shallow glance before I ran inside, slamming the door shut and putting the deadbolt in. I could hear his footsteps pounding on the hardwood floors before he started to pound on the door, his breathing laboured.

“Y/N please let me in. Just let me explain. It’s not what it looks like!” 

I dropped my bags to the floor, taking cautious steps away from the door.    
“Y/N please!”   
He started to pound on the door harder and I just ran away to my room, slamming the door shut and putting my favorite playlist on as loud as it would go hoping he would get the message. I laid in bed, hugging my teddy close, the tears still falling as I thought about the events that led to today.

**_Flashback_ **

We were sleeping peacefully, Seb’s arms wrapped around my waist and under my head when I heard the first blaring notification from my phone. I groaned, ignoring it when Seb’s phone went off. I thought nothing of it until both of our phones started to go off without stopping. I glared at Seb’s head, rolling over and grabbing my cell. I noticed that most of my notifications were from twitter and instagram. I grabbed Seb’s phone noticing his were from the same with the exception that his manager had tried to call him. I rolled back over, pushing Seb;s shoulder gently.   
“Seb, Seba wake up. Your manager called.”   
“Hmphh.”   
I smiled, leaning over his face and pampering kissing all over his face, avoiding his lips until he actually woke up.   
“Good morning.”   
“Good morning, your manager called.”   
Seb nodded, and I handed him his phone. I watched as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, mumbling too low for me to hear him. I laid back down, scrolling thru my newsfeed when a certain tag caught my attention. I clicked on it, dropping my phone as soon as I did. I wanted to throw up and I hadn’t even seen the entire thing. I took a deep breath, clicking on the tag. There was a picture with the tag @sebastianisacheater I scrolled through the comments seeing that people were taking his side and then some were taking my side. Wait, there wasn’t a side to be taken here...was there? I scrolled back up to the picture seeing that it was clearly Seb with some girl who clearly wasn’t me, having sex. There was a link in the post and I clicked on it, throwing my phone when I did. It was a sex video, and it was clearly my Sebastian with an unknown woman. Sebastian came out of the room, a distant look on his face.    
“Sebastian, is everything ok?”   
He didn’t even answer me, instead, walking over to the closet and getting dressed.   
“Sebastian?”   
“Not now Y/N.”   
“I know.”   
I looked down at my hands, avoiding eye contact with Sebastian.   
“Know what?”   
“I know about the girl, the sex tape. I know. It’s all over the internet, people were tagging me in it. So I know.”   
“Y/N it’s not what it looks like, honestly. My manager and his team are trying to fix this. So please, don’t do anything rash, ok?”   
I just nodded, reaching for my cell that was still on the bed.   
“So you’ll be having to go in then?”   
“Yeah.”   
I just nodded, letting Sebastian give me a peck on the lips as he left. Once I was sure he was gone, I jumped up, grabbing a duffel bag and throwing everything I needed into it. I cut my cell off, grabbing my old keys and running out of the house throwing caution to the wind.

_**End of Flashback** _

I laid in bed, listening to Sebastian's constant begging and pounding. I threw the covers off, going to the door. Sebastian quieted down as he heard my footsteps come to the door.   
“I loved you Sebastian! I loved you like there was no tomorrow but you only loved me like there was no yesterday. I gave you my everything and you, you just wasted it on some blonde bimbo! I loved you! And you, you didn't. So I want you to leave. I want you to leave and never come back! Don’t contact me, don’t try to talk to my friends about me, because you mean nothing to me like I meant nothing to you when you fucked her! So get out! Get out and never come back!”   
“Y/N please just let me understand.”   
“LEAVE!”   
“If that's what you really want, I’ll leave.”   
“Leave, now! Please.”   
A broken sob left my lips as I heard Snb's footsteps walk away and become lighter until they were no more. I dropped down to the ground, crying and screaming at nothing. I gave him my heart, and he left with it. 


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after the major break up of Hollywood stars, Y/N Y/L/N and Sebastian Stan, Y/N has moved on, and we get a little glimpse into her new life, with the worries that come with moving on.

I turned, smiling at the handsome face that was smiling down at me.   
“Hi.”   
“Hi baby. Did you get enough sleep last night?”   
I smirked, my fingers tracing nonsense patterns on his chest and stomach.   
“Well I got enough sleep after our little endeavor.”   
“Shaddup, you know you enjoyed it.”   
I wrapped my legs around his slim waist, pushing him onto his back so I was straddling his waist.

“Oh I know I did baby.”   
I leaned down, my hair creating a curtain around our faces. I leaned down and gave him a quick peck, leaning up quickly and getting off the bed. I walked over to the bathroom, stripping his shirt and boxer shorts off. I turned my head, throwing them at him, the clothes landing on his head. He was quick to move them off his face, a dark look on him.   
“Well, are you joining me or not?”   
He smirked, jumping off the bed and throwing his boxers somewhere in the room.   
“Hell yeah I’m coming sweetheart.”   
We took a quick shower, well more like an hour and a half shower seeing as he started to play a little. Once we had dried off and gotten dressed, he went down stairs to the kitchen and made breakfast while I took the dogs out. Once the boys were done with their business, we went back in, and I sneaked up behind him, wrapping my arms around him, my chest flush against his back.   
“Are you ready for tomorrow?”   
“As ready as I’ll ever be.”   
“You know you don’t have to do it. The Russos can find someone else to take your place, another hero.”   
“I know, but what would that say about me as a person? Headlines would clearly read that I am incapable of working with any man that hurts me. I can be the bigger person, besides it’s been two years and I’m with the man I love. I don’t need his permission to date anyone else, especially since he went and fucked Lisa.”   
“I just want you to be sure. You know I’m not going to force you into doing something you don’t want to do or can’t handle.”   
“I know, it’s one of the many reasons I love you.”   
“Is that so?”   
He turned in my arms, looking down at me with a goofy smile.   
“Yes it is.”   
“And what could possibly be the other reasons?”   
“Well for one, you helped me become me again, you understand when I need space. You’ll always be there for me, even if I do tell you to fuck off. Then there’s your eyes.”   
“My eyes?”   
“And your lips.”   
“Lips hmm?”   
“And your fingers, oh god your fingers.”   
He leaned down, giving me a peck on my nose, before he started to pamper kisses all over my face, avoiding my lips until I reached up, grabbing his jaw in my fingers, leaning up and kissing him.   
“Breakfast is ready.”   
I laughed, my forehead moving to his chest.   
“I do believe you’ve already had your breakfast this morning Mr. Evans, twice if I do recall.”   
“Yes I did.”   
I laughed, slipping out of his arms before he grabbed my wrist.   
“And where do you think you’re going little lady?”   
I laughed, letting Chris pull me backwards to where I was sitting on his lap. He leaned forward, bringing the plate closer to us. I shook my head when I noticed there was only one fork but the plate was piled with food. 

“What?”   
“You think that I’m going to share my food with you?”   
“Why wouldn’t ya? I made it!”   
“I know but out of the two of us, who has to consume more calories?”   
“You do.”   
“And this plate looks like it has all the calories that I need.”   
“It also has my calories in there. There’s enough for the two of us.”   
I leaned back smiling up at Chris.   
“I know, I just had to have some sorta fun.”   
“I know, but I’m hungry.”   
“Should’ve gotten your own fork then.”   
I squealed when Chris dug his fingers into my sides, causing me to squirm in his lap.   
“Ok okay! I’ll give you some food! Stop! Chris come on!”   
Chris laughed, dropping his hands in my lap, resting his head on my shoulder. I would take a bite, then giving him a bite, alternating the food as I did. Once we had breakfast, we got out bags, saying bye to Dodger and Captain, a black lab that I had rescued with the help of Chris not long after what had happened. As much as I had told Chris and myself that I could handle tomorrow, I wasn’t entirely sure. The Russo’s had sent me an email, late last night saying that they had made a change to the script with my character Alex, also known as Magix. They wanted to give her a love interest, and they were hoping that it could be Bucky. I didn’t like the fact that they were giving her a love interest, not when she had just been evicted from a Hydra cell three years ago and wasn’t over it yet. Alex had gotten close to the Black Panther a little bit, but not enough for it to be considered anything, I had sent them a reply back saying we could talk about when I arrived. I didn’t bother to tell Chris, knowing he would march into their office and demand to know what the hell they were thinking. I had fallen asleep on the plane, my heart here with me and my love, but my mind in two different places.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving in Atlanta, Y/N speaks with the executives about her character, Alex. Things seem to go south from there when a familiar face appears.

After the plane landed, Chris and I had gotten our things and made our way to set. Chris was pulled away as soon as we dropped our things off at our trailers, his p.a. snagging him before I got a chance to talk to him. My p.a. wouldn't be in until tomorrow, so I was left alone to find Joe and Anthony. They were in the directors tent, both smiling when they saw me.

“Y/N! It's good to see you again!”

I smiled, nodding.

“You too, can we talk about my character?”

They looked at each other before they looked back at me, nodding.

“Of course, come on, we can go somewhere where it's less quiet.”

I nodded, following behind them, laughing as they started to talk about little things, getting into a small spat over it when we came to their office. They both sat down at the same time, one on the edge of the desk and one in the chair as they faced me.

“So what can we help you with?”

“It's about the change of script for my character Alex.”

They nodded, and I took that as the cue to continue, sitting down on the small couch they had.

“In ultron, Alex was saved from Hydra and Hydra messed her up really bad. She still wasn't over it in Black Panther, and she's never actually met Bucky so for her and him to get into a relationship or even think about trying wouldn't be right. Plus, Alex has more chemistry with T'Challa than Barnes and it was sorta implied that T'Challa and Alex had something going on.”

They nodded, seeming to think it over when Joe spoke up.

“Does it have anything to do with you and Sebastian?”

I sighed, shaking my head. I could tell the truth and ruin the movie or I could just suck it up.

“Honestly? It does because it's still fresh. I haven't seen him since that day and as much as Chris wants to help, he also doesn't understand. Sebastian was a big part of my life, he was a part of me so to have to move on without it, it's hard.”

“That’s fair.”   
“But my major issue with the script change is the fact that it doesn't follow the comics and Alex has never met Barnes.”

“We made the right choice hiring you.”

“What?”

They both grinned, getting up.

“We never changed the script, we thought about it but we weren't sure how that would work with you and him so we sent you the email to see what'd you say.”

“As much as we wanted you to say no because of you and Sebastian, we're glad you gave us a more in depth reason.”

“It shows we picked the right person to play Alex.”

“Uh, thank you, I think?”

They laughed, giving me a quick hug before they were called away. I left their office, intending on finding Chris when I bumped into someone. 

“Y/N?”

_ Ah, fucking hell. _

  
  



	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After literally running into the one person you weren’t ready to see, new things come into light and changes things.

I took a few steps back once he released me, looking up at him, mentally cursing myself for not checking to see who would be in today.

“Uh Sebastian, hey.”

“Hey, uh I didn’t know you were coming in today.”

I nodded, stuffing my hands into the pockets of Chris’s hoodie I had stolen before we left.

“Uh yeah, me and Chris got in earlier this morning. I had to talk to the Russo’s and Chris’s p.a. Stole him when we got here so more than likely he’s filming.”

Sebastian nodded, looking around before he looked back down at me.

“So uh, how’ve you been?”

I shook my head, making a face.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do this. It was nice seeing you again Sebastian but I’ve got to go find Chris.”

“Are you happy with Chris?”

I scoffed, shaking my head.

“Nope, I am not doing this.”

I walked past him, turning when he grabbed my arm.

“Let me go.”   
“Wait, that’s not what I wanted to-   
He shook his head, sighing as he let my arm go.

“I’m sorry. That’s not why, that’s not what I meant. I just-can we talk later? I’d like to clear things up. And I know you’ve moved on, I swear I’m not trying to come between either of you, I’m happy that you’ve moved on, I just, I feel like you deserve to know everything that happened. You deserve it.”

I nodded, looking up at him.

“I deserved a lot of things.”

I turned, walking away, ignoring him as he called for me. I found Chris at his trailer, laying down on the couch.

“Hey, where’ve you been? I figured you’d be here.”

I nodded, jumping up onto the counter across from Chris.

“We need to talk.”

He sat up, moving to get up, causing me to shake my head.

“In order for this to work, I need you to stay over there, please?”

He nodded, leaning back.

“Okay.”   
⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪

“You should talk to him, hear what he has to say.”

I shook my head, jumping off the counter as he got up.

“No, I can’t. Not after what he did.”

Chris walked towards me, causing me to take a few steps back. He backed me up against the counter, caging me in with his arms on either side of me.

“He hurt you yes, which is why you deserve to know why. If it’d help, have him come here, to you. Meet on your terms, not his.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded, leaning closer to me.

“I’m sure. Besides, you’ll be coming back to me, not him.”

He closed the small gap between us, kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him as his wandered down my sides, squeezing my hips.

“Jump.”

I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist as his hands came to rest under my thighs. He moved around the trailer, moving to the back where his room was. He kicked the door shut, laying me on his bed.

⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪

Chris had left to go pick up something to eat, saying that when he got back it would give me an out which I thanked him relentlessly for. I was pacing when there was a knock at the door, causing me to jump. I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I walked towards the door. I took a deep breath before I reached out, pushing the door open.

“Hey.”

Sebastian smiled, running a hand through his hair.

“Hey.”

I moved to the side, watching as he walked up the remaining steps, walking past me.

“Do you uh, want anything to drink? I’ve got some beer, water.”

Sebastian shook his head, smiling slightly as he sat down at the small table Chris had. I sat down on the couch, ringing my hands together.

“So uh, what’d you want to talk about?”   
“I’m sorry, for uh, everything. What I did, it was wrong, and I have no, there’s nothing I could say that would make you forgive me, or understand.”

I nodded, looking over at him.

“That’s true, saying sorry won’t change anything.”

He nodded, his mouth drawing into a thin line.

“I know.”   
“So uh, is that all?”

He shook his head, getting up and running a hand through his hair as he started to pace.

“No, I uh, I don’t know how to say this.”

He started to pull at his hair and I huffed, shaking my head as I jumped up, walking over to him. I grabbed his arms, pulling them before I reached up, grabbing his hands and pulling them down to his sides. I crossed my arms over my chest, tilting my head to the side.

“Just spit it out Sebastian.”

He looked down at me, biting his lower lip.

“Sebastian?”

He surged forward, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me. I gasped, pushing him off me.

“What the hell do you think your doing?!”   
“I still love you, I never stopped, please-”   
I shook my head, stepping back.

“Get out.”   
“Y/N please-”   
“I said get out!”

Sebastian nodded, walking towards the door. He stopped, turning towards me and I grabbed the half empty water bottle, throwing it at him.

“Get out! Get out!”

Sebastian opened the door, the door closing behind him as he walked down the stairs. I backed up until I hit the wall, sliding down and wrapping my arms around my knees as I started to cry.

⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪

“Y/N? Y/N hey, sweetheart what’s wrong?”

I looked up, seeing Chris kneeling in front of me.

“What happened? Did Sebastian do something?”

“He-he said he was sorry and that he understood if I couldn’t forgive him.”

Chris nodded,squeezing my bicep as he grabbed my hand.

“I asked him if he had something else to say and he nodded but he said he couldn’t say it-”   
“And you helped him?”   
I nodded, causing Chris to smile.

“Of course you did. Then what happened?”   
“He kissed me. I swear, I didn’t kiss him back, I pushed him off and I told him to leave. He wouldn’t so I threw the bottle of water at him and then he left.”   
“That explains the water I found all over the place.”   
I nodded, looking back down at the floor.

“Y/N, look at me sweetheart.”   
I shook my head, closing my eyes as more tears fell.

“Sweetheart, please.”   
Chris sighed when I shook my head again, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me onto his lap.

“Look at me.”

He gently forced me to look up at him, smiling softly as he wiped my tears.

“First off, I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at him, so when I see him again, I’m going to kick his ass. Secondly, it’s not your fault, it’s his. I know you don’t love him anymore.”

I looked up at him, nodding.

“I don’t. I love you.”

He smiled, nodding.

“I know. I love you too.”

I leaned forward, kissing him. He moaned as I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling me closer to him. I slightly pushed him, causing him to land on his back. I moved further up, leaning down and kissing him.

“I’ve got to kick his ass.”

I shook my head, rocking my hips against his, causing him to moan.

“Uh-huh, later. Right now, you can do me.”

He smirked, running his hands down my sides, squeezing my ass.

“Oh I’ll do you alright.”

I giggled as he sat up, standing up and picking me up, walking back to his room.

  
  



	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sebastian get into a heated argument after the things Sebastian has done, and what he’s said.

Chris leaned over, kissing Y/N on the cheek before he walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind him. Grabbing his keys and his wallet, he slid his phone in his back pocket as he opened the trailer door, walking down the steps. He didn’t have to film any scenes today and he knew Sebastian didn’t either. He walked across the lot to Sebastian’s trailer, walking up the steps and knocking twice on the door. He looked up when the door opened, smiling tightly. 

“We need to talk.”

Sebastian nodded, moving to the side as he opened the door wider, Chris past him.

“So uh, what’d you want to talk about?”

Chris stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking over at Sebastian.

“I’d like to think we’re friends-”   
“If we were friends you wouldn’t be dating Y/N.”   
Chris glared, crossing his arms over his chest.

“And if you ever loved her, you never would’ve cheated on her.”

Sebastian shook his head, walking past Chris and towards the refrigerator.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
“It was all anyone was talking about for a year! You made a sex tape and it was leaked and the freaking stars of the video wasn’t you and Y/N, it was you and some chick who I know for a fact you’re currently dating! What would she have to say about you kissing Y/N and confessing your love for her? Because I know how it made Y/N feel.”   
Sebastian turned, smirking.

“She kissed me back.”

Chris huffed, rolling his eyes as he shook his head.

“No, she didn’t. She pushed you off and told you to leave but you refused so she threw the bottle of water at you and then you left. When I got back she was in tears. She hasn’t cried like that in over two years, when you broke her heart. You moved on when you were still with Y/N, and she’s moved on. Leave her alone and stay away from her.”

Sebastian grinned, taking a few steps towards Chris.

“And if I don’t? What will you do then? We’re both consenting adults, if she wants me, which I know she does, I’ll be happy to fulfill her wishes.”   
Chris growled, walking towards Sebastian and pushing him.

“You lay on finger on her-”

“Did you hear that our characters are going to be getting together in this movie? I received the new script three days ago, I know Y/N did too. Clearly she still wants me because the script’s been finalized.” 

“You’re wrong.”

Sebastian grinned, tilting his head to the side.

“Am I? Y/N clearly still has feelings for me seeing as she never told you about the script change. I can’t wait until we film those scenes. She’ll be in that tight catsuit, showing everything off, rubbing herself all against me. She’ll have her thighs wrapped around me, my face right the-”   
Chris clenched his jaw, his arm rearing back and balling his hand into a fist, punching Sebastian. Sebastian fell backwards, reaching up and rubbing his jaw.

“Stay away from Y/N Sebastian, or next time it’ll be more than a bruised jaw.”

Chris turned, walking towards the door and slamming it shut, walking down the stairs. He was halfway across the lot when he heard his name being called, and he turned, seeing Y/N waving at him. He met her halfway, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him, leaning up and kissing him.

“Where’ve you been? You were gone when I woke up.”   
“I had to take care of some things, what’re you up to?”

She turned, pointing towards the trailer that was being moved in.

“My trailer’s here. Joe said that when they received my message about me not needing my trailer, it was already enroute.”

I squeezed her side, wrapping my arm around her.

“You don’t have to film today, do you?”

She made a face, shaking her head.

“Uh, no, not till eight, I think? Maybe a little after? It’s not really a scene though, they want to get me fitted for my new costume and then try some new moves in it I think.”

Chris nodded, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

“Want to go get something to eat? We can see what’s in town while we’re here.”

Y/N nodded, smiling up at Chris.

“I’d love to. Meet you at the car? I’ve got to get my things and sign off for the trailer.”

Crhsi nodded, smiling down at her.

“I’ll get your things and I’ll come to you. You shouldn’t be left alone, you’d get lost.”

Y/N laughed, throwing her head back as she squeezed Chris’s arm.

“True. I just need my cell and my bag.”

Chris nodded, leaning down and kissing her.

“Phone and bag, got it.”

Chris turned, walking towards his trailer when y/n grabbed his hand, causing him to turn. She walked up to him, placing one hand on his cheek and the other behind his neck, pulling him down to her as she kissed him. She leaned her forehead against his, smiling up at him.

“Now that’s a kiss, see you in five minutes?”

Chris smiled, nodding.

“Five minutes.”

  
  



	6. Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Y/N go into the town for lunch and to see what they can do when they don’t have to film. Chris wants to ask Y/N a question but is scared of her answer.

Y/N leaned into Chris’s side, playing with his fingers as they walked down the sidewalk.

“What do you want to do next?”

Chris shrugged, moving them out of the way of the people walking, pulling his hat further down. Y/N stopped walking, turning to look up at Chris, crossing her arms over her chest.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Chris stopped walking, turning towards Y/N.

“What? There’s nothing wrong.”

Y/N sighed, tilting her head to the side.

“Chris you’ve been acting funny all morning. You’re dodgy and skittish, what’s wrong?”   
“Nothing’s wrong.”

Y/N slightly rolled her eyes, huffing.

“That is a lie and we both know it. What’s wrong?”

Chris shook his head, walking towards Y/N. He grabbed her arms, pulling her to him.

“Sweetheart I promise, nothings wrong.”

Y/N shook her head, sighing as she tried to wiggle out of Chris’s hold.

“Chris-”   
Chris leaned down, kissing her.

“Nothings wrong, I swear.”   
Y/N looked up at him, sighing softly.

“You promise?”

Chris nodded, smiling down at her. 

“I promise.”

Chris stood up to his full height, smiling down at Y/N as he grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“Let’s go watch a movie. We’ll have to head back once it’s over so you’ll get back into time for your fitting.”   
Y/N nodded, smiling up at Chris.

“Okay.”   
⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪

Y/N kissed Chris before she left, closing the trailer door behind her. Chris sighed, running a hand through his hair as he sat down on the couch. All day, Y/N had asked him what was wrong, but he always said nothing, swearing up and down that he was fine. Chris grabbed Y/N’s laptop, intending to look up restaurants that would still be open by time Y/N finished her fitting. When the laptop cut on, her email was opened, and Chris couldn’t help but think about what Sebastian had set about a script change. The second email from the top was from the Russos and he clicked on it, reading through the email. He scrolled to the end of it, seeing Y/N’s response to it. A part of him felt relieved that Y/N had told them they’d talk about it when they’d gotten in, but a part of him was also hurt that she knew about it for three days and hadn’t told him about it. He wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt but there was still that part of him that worried. Chris huffed, slamming the laptop shut and setting it back on the empty seat, jumping up and walking out of the trailer. The lights were on towards the back and Chris walked towards them, stopping when he came up behind the Russos and the other assistants. He saw the wires moving and one of the assistants waved him forward. Chris walked towards them, the Russos smiling at Chris before they turned back towards the screens. The assistant brought over a chair for Chris and he sat down, having a clear view of Y/N as she did a flip, landing in a superhero pose, slowly looking up.

“Alright, that’s good. We’ll use that and integrate it in. Markus will unhook you and then you’ll be free to go.”

Y/N smiled, giving a thumbs up as she shook her head.

“No need, I’ve got it.”

Her hands moved around her as she unattached the hooks, turning towards Chris when she was done. Her face broke out into a smile as she ran towards Chris, stopping in front of him as he stood.

“Hey, what’re you doing here? I thought you were gonna shower and find something for supper?”

Chris smiled, shrugging as he got up.

“Thought I’d come cheer you on, turns out I didn’t need to, you already had it.”

Y/N smiled, wrapping her arm around Chris as they walked towards the costume trailer, Chris opening the door for Y/N. Y/N turned, grinning down at Chris.

“You can come in you know? Ann and Lisa left after I got fitted earlier and they wont be back till tomorrow.”

Chris smirked, shaking his head as he walked up the steps behind her, grabbing her by the hips and ushering her inside the trailer, shutting the door behind them. Chris sat down in the chair, twirling his finger around. 

“Little show?”

Y/N laughed, reaching up for the zipper and slowly pulling it down.

⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪

“I really do like the new suit.”

Y/N laughed, leaning up and kissing Chris’s jaw.

“I know you do. You showed me, twice.”

Chris grinned, pulling Y/N closer to him as she pulled the sheets further up their bodies.

“As I recall, it was technically four.”

Y/N laughed, nodding.

“Yeah, but I was talking about in the trailer, not here.”

Chris laughed, nodding. Y/N leaned up, running her fingers over Chris’s chest as she looked down at him.

“Would you please tell me what’s been bothering you all day? Please?”   
Chris sighed, looking anywhere but her before he nodded, looking up at her.

“I was at Sebastian’s earlier-”   
“Chris!”   
“Hear me out.”

Y/N huffed, nodding.

“I told him to stay away from you and to leave you alone and he started to say something about you, about how you still love him and that you kissed him back.”   
Y/N shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

“I didn’t kiss him back, I swear.”

Chris nodded, wiping her cheeks.

“I know sweetheart, and I told him that. He said that there was a script change with your characters and that he couldn’t wait to get to film those scenes with you and he just kept talking so I punched him. When you found me this morning, I was coming from his trailer.”

Y/N shook her head, playing with his beard before she looked back up at him.

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know how to and then I spoke with the Russos and I guess it was all a test? They said they were glad that I told them that the script change was wrong because it’d be wrong to do that to my character and not because of my history with Sebastian.”

“The script change isn’t happening?”

Y/N shook her head, smiling sightly.

“No. I’ll have scenes with Sebastian except those with the others. I won’t be alone with Sebastian, at all.”

Chris smiled, leaning up and kissing her.

“I love you.”   
Y/N smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

“I love you too.”

  
  



	7. Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first official day of filming and the rest of the cast can sense the rising tensions. Sebastian tries to corner Y/N again, but it doesn’t exactly turn out the way he thought it would.

Y/N and Chris were separated as soon as they were called to set. Chris was being fitted for one of his many suits along with some of the others so Y/N was sitting in her cast chair, reading over her script when Scarlett came over, sitting down beside her.

“What’s up with you and the two puppies?”

Y/N looked over at Scarlett, making a face.

“What?”

Scarlett sighed, casting a glance over at Chris as he walked over, turning back towards Y/N.

“Chris just spent the last hour glaring at Sebastian. And I’d bet he spent the hour before glaring at him as well, what’s wrong?”

Y/N sighed, flipping her script closed as she turned to face Scarlett.

“The Russos wanted to change the script. They wanted to make my character and Sebastian’s have a relationship and when Chris and I got in, I went to talk to them while Chris got called away. I told them it was wrong to force a relationship when it’s non existent in the comics and they agreed, said the script change wasn’t even something they were really planning on doing, they just wanted to see what’d I say about it.”   
Scarlett made a face, tilting her head to the side.

“So that’s why Chris has been glaring at Sebastian?”

Y/N shook her head, sighing.

“No, Sebastian, he uh, he kissed me.”   
“He what?!”

Y/N reached over, placing her hand over Scarlett’s mouth when everyone turned towards them.

“Could you be any louder?”

“Sorry.”

“I ran into Sebastian, literally, when I was coming back from talking to the Russos and he had wanted to talk and Chris said that I should hear him out. So I did, the plan was that when Chris came back from getting some takeout, it’d be an out for me if Sebastian was still there but that never happened. He said he was sorry and that he understood why I would probably never forgive him and then he started to freak and I had got up and he kissed me. I pushed him off and told him to get out and Chris found me.”   
“He punched him, didn’t he?”

Y/N nodded, biting her bottom lip.

“Yeah, the uh, next morning. Chris went to talk to him and Sebastian had said somethings and Chris punched him, threatened him to stay away from me and then he left. He told Chris about the Russos changing the script, I guess he didn’t know that it wasn’t real.”

“Wait, you didn’t tell Chris about the script change?”

Y/N shook her head, sighing.

“No, I uh, I didn’t really know how to. I mean, I guess I did? But knowing Chris he’d of marched right up to them and demanded them to change it.”

Scarlett nodded, smirking.

“True.”

“Ms. Y/N? They’re ready for you in lot four.”

Y/N and Scarlett both turned, looking up at the young girl who was standing in front of them. Y/N smiled, nodding as she stood up, following behind the girl.

“Hey Y/N!”

Y/N turned towards Scarlett, grinning when she moved her hand towards her mouth, throwing her head back.

“Drinks later?”   
Y/N nodded, giving Scarlett a thumbs up.

“I’m in.”

⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪

The bar was relatively empty when Scarlett and Y/N got there, Scarlett picking a booth for them while Y/N went to the bar to order their drinks. 

“So, has anything else happened on the Sebastian front?”

Y/N shook her head, reaching over and stealing a fry from Scarlett’s plate.

“Nope. Well, not that I know of at least. I didn’t have any scenes to film with him or Chris today, though I think I’ve got one with both of them tomorrow and then from there it’s just scenes with Chris and the others.”

Scarlett nodded, grabbing her drink.

“I’m just curious.”

“About?”

“Why would Sebastian tell you after two years that he still loves you? I mean, even if that was true, why would he tell you now, after what he did?”

Y/N shrugged, bringing her beer up to her lips.

“No idea, don’t really care either. I love Chris, it’s always been Chris and as long as he wanted me, it will always be Chris.”

Scarlett grinned, tilting her head to the side.

“You really love him, don’t you?”

Y/N nodded, a soft smile on her lips.

“Yeah, yeah I do. I could, I do see a future with him.”

“White picket fence?”

“With kids and two dogs.”

Scarlett smiled, leaning back.

“He’d like that.”

“So would I.”

“I’ll be back, I’m going to go to and order some more drinks and then I’m going to go to the bathroom.”

Y/N nodded, holding up the empty plate.

“Order some more cheese fries?”

Scarlett laughed, nodding.

“Sure thing.”

Scarlett walked off, and Y/N pulled her phone out, shooting a quick text off to Chris.

“Did you order the cheese fries?”

There was a laugh, causing Y/N to look from her phone.

“You always did like cheese fries.”

Y/N huffed, rolling her eyes as she sat her phone down on the table.

“What are you doing here Sebastian? How’d you even know we’d be here?”

He grinned, shrugging.

“You both always come here at least once during filming and you both weren’t exactly quiet about it this morning.”

Y/N rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

“What do you want Sebastian?”

He smirked, tilting his head to the side.

“You.”

Y/N scoffed, shaking her head.

“Well you can’t haven’t me. I’m not yours, I clearly, never was. So whatever you think you’re going to accomplish here, you can just forget it and leave.”

“Why would I do that when you clearly still want me?”

“Are you insane? I don’t love you. I don’t want you either. I’m with Chris, I’m happy with Chris.”

“Right, the white picket fence with kids and two dogs.”

Y/N shook her head, looking up when Scarlett came back, her arms crossed over her chest.

“What do you think you’re doing here?”

Scarlett shook her head, grabbing Y/N’s hand and pulling her out of the booth. Y/N grabbed her phone and Scarlett’s bag, handing it to her.

“You know what, it doesn’t matter. Y/N wants nothing to do with you, you should respect her wishes.”

“I am.”

Scarlett huffed, shaking her head.

“Are you? Because from what I see, you’re doing the complete opposite and is a dick.”

Y/N laughed as Scarlett pulled her away from the table.

“Why was he there?”

Y/N shrugged, climbing into the cab behind Scarlett.

“I have no idea. He said he knew we’d be there because he knows me and he heard us talking about it earlier.”

“Did he say what he wanted?”

Y/N nodded, casting a glance over at Scarlett.

“Yeah, me.”

  
  



	8. Part Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N tells Chris what happened at the bar and Chris takes it better than she expected.

**Previously on I Gave You My Heart:**

Y/N came to terms with what happened between her, Chris and Sebastian with Scarlett’s help. While they were out at the bar, Sebastian came over and told Y/N he wanted her.

⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪

“So I’m confused, he was there, at the bar?”

“Yes.”

“And he told you that he wanted you.”

“Yes.”

“And then you and Scar left.”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? That’s it? No threats of going to kick his ass? No nothing?”

Chris shook his head, smiling softly as he grabbed my hand, pulling me down to his lap, pushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear, placing his hand on my cheek.

“I love you Y/N. And I trust you. You forget, I saw you after, I saw what you went through. I know how he made you feel, how he hurt you. And I know how you feel about him now. I trust you, and I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.”

I grinned, shrugging.

“Not intentionally at least.”

He huffed a laugh, flipping us over, hovering above me.

“Not intentionally huh?”

I grinned, shaking my head, biting my bottom lip.   
“Uh huh.”

I laughed as he growled, ducking down, my laugh turning into a moan as he kissed along my jaw and down my neck.

⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪

“You ready for today?”

I winced as they pulled a little too hard on the brush, smiling at them in the mirror when they muttered a sorry.

“Y/N?”

“Sorry, what?”

“Are you ready for today?”

I made a face, slightly nodding.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because of Sebastian and chris punching Sebastian.”

“Oh well, Chris said he’d refrain from punching him anymore and I’m not even thinking about Sebastian. I don’t care about him.”   
“I know.”

“Scar, what?”

“It’s just, some part of you cares about him. You guys were together for five years.”

“And it only took him a second to ruin all of that.”

“Y/N-”

I turned, glaring at her.

“Who’s side are you on?”

She sighed, turning in her chair.

“I’m on your side. Of course I am.”

“Then stop trying to say I care about Sebastian when I don’t.”

“Okay, I’m sorry.”

I nodded, turning back in my chair.

“Mkay, good.”

The hairdresser was glaring at me in the mirror, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Sorry, sorry I’m sorry. I’ll stay still this time.”

Scarlet snorted, causing me to huff as I flipped her off, causing her to laugh.

⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪

I was standing on the side, watching Chris and Sebastian film their scene before the Russos called cut, everyone groaning as Chris walked towards me, placing his hand on my hip, leaning down and pressing his forehead to mine.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Alright guys let's take lunch!”

Chris didn’t bother to wait, turning me and pulling me into his side, walking towards his trailer.

“Uh Chris? We have to go to the costume department, we need to give them our outfits.”

“Nope.”

I nodded, letting him pull me into the trailer, the door slamming shut behind us, Chris pushing me up against the door, kissing me.

“Mhm, Chris, fuck what’s gotten into you?”

Chris was huffing as he leaned up, his eyes blown wide.

“You’re mine.”

I nodded, watching the way his tongue moved as he licked his lips.

“Say it, say you’re mine.”

I blinked, looking up into his eyes.

“I’m yours.”

He surged forward, pushing me harder into the door as he kissed me, all tongue and teeth, causing me to moan. He reached up, pulling the hair bow at the end of my hair out, running his fingers through my hair, his hand coming up behind my head, pulling me up into him. He started to kiss along my jaw, moving down my neck.

“Fuck Chris, wha-what’s wrong?”

He huffed, his grip in my hair tightening as he pulled the zipper to my catsuit down, kissing as he went.

“Chris.”

He picked me up, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he walked towards the room, kicking the door open, laying me on the bed and crawling up, hovering above me, pulling the top half of my catsuit off, throwing it behind him. I gasped as he pulled my bra off, leaning down and kissing along the swell of my breast, causing me to arch up into him.

“Chris. Chris what’s wrong? Fu-what happened?”

He huffed, leaning up on one arm, looking down at me.

“Will you just shut up and let me fuck you?”

I bit my lip, nodding.

“Okay.”

  
  



	9. Part Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the second day of filming and already people are coming to conclusions about your relationship and butting in where they don’t need to.

**Previously on I Gave You My Heart:**

Y/N told Chris about what happened at the bar and he surprisingly took it well, until they had to start filming which took a turn for the better. 

⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪

“Y/N!”

I jumped, turning around. My agent, Sam, was walking towards me, scowling.

“Uh hey Sam, what’s up?”

“What’s up? What’s up she says!”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“Okay you’re being really weird and I don’t know why. I’ve got to be on set, now.”

Sam huffed, flipping his phone around, waving it.

“This is why!”

I huffed, rolling my eyes as I reached out, grabbing the phone.

“God if you want me to read it the least you could do is keep it still.”

I started to read the article, my heart stopping.

“This isn’t right.”

I looked up at Sam, shaking my head.

“None of this is true!”

Sam sighed, nodding as he reached out, grabbing me by the arms, stopping me from shaking.

“I know but right now, we have to get ahead of this. So for the day, you’re mine. You’re not going to be filming any until later.”

“I’ve got to get out of this.”

Sam nodded, stepping back.

“And you can. Let’s go to your trailer-”

“Chris had my trailer returned.”

He grinned, shaking his head.

“Okay let’s go to Chris’s trailer then.”

I nodded, handing him back his phone as we walked towards the trailer lot.

⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪

Chris made a face when he didn’t see Y/N.

“Hey, do you know where Y/N is?”

Scarlett looked up at Chris, shaking her head.

“No. I haven’t seen her this morning. I know she’s already been to the costume department cause her suit was already gone when I had gone by.”

“Huh, okay.”

Chris nodded as he turned, walking over towards the camera’s.

“Have you guys seen Y/N?”

Joe and Anthony looked up, smiling at Chris.

“No, sorry. But we do know she’s taking the day. Don’t know why though but she’ll be filming later.”

Chris nodded, huffing as he turned.

“Okay.”

“Hey Chris?”

Chris stopped, turning back towards them.

“Yeah?”

“She’s still on location. She hasn’t left. Not yet, at least.”

Chris nodded, smiling slightly.

“Thanks.”

He turned, walking off the set and towards the lot of trailers.

⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪⍟✪

“Y/N? You in here?”

The trailer door closed behind Chris as he walked into the trailer, looking around.

“In here!”

Chris walked out of the small living room and down the hall, stopping at the office door. Y/N was sitting in the bean bag she insisted on having, her agent Sam sitting behind the desk, his laptop open in front of him. Y/N wasn’t wearing her outfit for the movie, instead wearing a pair of legging and one of Chris’s shirts, causing him to tilt his head to the side.

“Everything okay?”

Y/N sighed as she got up, walking towards Chris and taking his hand in hers, walking out of the room and down the hall to their room. She sat down on the bed, looking down at the floor.

“Y/N? What’s wrong?”

“There’s an article, more than one actually about me. Me, you and, and Sebastian.”

“What is it?”

She sighed, playing with her fingers.

“They’re saying that I’m back with Sebastian. There’s pictures out there of when we were at the bar and it showed us sitting together but from the angle of it you can’t see my face, you can just see his face. They’re saying I’m cheating on you with Sebastian, that I never stopped. Sam wants, Sam is trying to get ahead of it, shut it down.”

She looked up at Chris, her eyes red as she shook her head.

“You have to know, none of, none of what they’re saying is true. None of it. I love you. I don’t, I could care less about him, you have to know that. You have to know that I love you.”

She started to cry, shaking her head. Chris’s shoulders fell as he fell to his knees in front of her, placing one hand on her thigh, the other resting on her cheek.

“Sweetheart I know. I love you too. I could-”

Chris shook his head, getting up and sitting on the bed beside her, pulling her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

“I don’t care about any stupid article, or articles. I only care about you. I care about us. Okay?”

He pulled her closer to him, rocking back and forth. 

“You don’t have to worry about, well anything. Not while I’m here okay? I’m here.”

  
  



End file.
